i got u babe
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: JS. short and stupid. it's sort of a song fic although there's a tiny plot in there to. basically jack and sam are together, sg1 have saved the world, they get drunk and do kariokie. nuff said.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with stargate sg-1. this story was written purely for entertainment value, nor to I own the sunny and chere song 'I got u babe' that the following story contains (in a round about form). Thanx  
  
This is just a bit of fun that I wrote after I had the weirdest dream ever. Enjoy!!  
  
I got you babe. By Arami Heartilly.  
  
Sam looked at the glasses lined up on the counter infront of them, they were all empty all... she lost count at 11. Sam was holding onto the counter infront of her and she could see Jack trying to do the same. Someone was on the stage murdering 'I will survive', OK so it's not a hard song to ruin Sam thought but still if she was this drunk and still didn't like it them the person on stage should be stopped.  
  
"What?" Jack asked and Sam realised she'd been staring at him the whole time, a little lost in his amazing eyes, and she shook her head.  
  
"Just wishing the person on stage would shut up and I'm trying to remember why I we're here." he smiled at her for this. Maybe it was the alcohol controlling him but she looked hot, well more so than normal.  
  
"We're here because we saved the world and felt like a laugh...I think." He replied leaning closer to her, being careful not to loose his balance. "Why, don't you like it?"  
  
She smiled looking straight into his eyes and suddenly wondering why they hadn't just gone home, there were other ways to celebrate and the way he was looking at her right now it looked as though he preferred the alternative as well.  
  
"I love it! Here with my C.O who I just happen to be in love with. I'm completely pissed and actually I would rather be somewhere a little more... private." He nodded but leaning back a little he drew her attention to one of the tables towards the front of the Kari-okie bar, where every one else was sitting. "Ohhhh." Sam said not really with it, so much so that she fell off her stool completely and onto Jack who managed to steady himself in time.  
  
"Hey, steady cause if this is what all Astrophysicists are like when they're drunk.."  
  
"Well it's not my fault they expect you to stay completely balanced on a stool." She interrupted him but he didn't seem too bothered.  
  
Sam was relieved that the woman who'd murdered a song so badly had left the stage and no-one had taken her place, a ridiculous notion entered her head and she guessed the alcohol in her system had probably caused it but it sounded like fun. (To her anyway.)  
  
"Jack." She said managing to stand up and take his hand; he looked at her suspiciously - not knowing quite what to make of the look on her face.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing?" all Sam did was smile at him as she led him to the stage.  
  
"OH NO!" he said pulling back, "I can't sing! Let alone stand up straight." But she shook her head. "You're always telling me to relax and have a little fun." Sam said looking straight at him and still edging towards the stage.  
  
"Yeah, but not like this!" he looked very unsure about what she was suggesting so she walked straight up to him and kissed him infront of everyone, after about a minute she moved away again and the dazed look on Jacks face meant that she'd convinced him.  
  
"Ready?" Sam asked with a daring look on her face.  
  
Jack nodded, he figured that he was so drunk that he wouldn't remember (what he didn't realise was that everyone else would) and he let Sam lead him onto the stage, she handed him one microphone and she took the other one.  
  
This is insane! Sam thought to herself as she waited for the song to start, it was one of those machines that if you didn't choose a song one was chosen randomly. When the song started they both looked at each other and started laughing. What did I expect! Thought Sam, she couldn't really see the words on the screen but she really didn't care - she was too drunk.  
  
Sam: they say it's wrong and we don't 'go'. We won't work out - the rules tell us so . Jack: well we both know that that's not true 'cause you got me and baby I got you  
Babe.  
  
Both: I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
For some reason they'd both decided that their own words were better than the words to the song, well that and it was hard to say certain words when they were drunk, even for Sam let alone Jack. Their words seemed to fit their circumstances. They were both a bit wobbly on their feet and had to steady each other as they sung the song.  
  
Sam: so let them say us 'fishing's' wrong. I'm not quite sure these words go with the  
Song.  
  
Jack: then please put your hand in mine cause I'm really going to fall off the stage.  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh as she took his hand before he fell; he almost took her with him.  
  
Jack: I got you to hold my hand, (Sam glared at him as she continued.)  
  
Sam: I got you to understand,  
  
Jack: I got you to fish with me,  
  
Sam: I got you to talk with me,  
  
Jack: I got you to kiss goodnight,  
  
Sam: and I got you to hold me tight,  
  
Jack: I got you - I won't let go.  
  
Sam: you sure? Cause my balance is about to go.  
  
Both: I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
By the end of the song they were both laughing so hard and were so drunk that they stumbled at the bottom of the steps leading down from the stage and fell into the wall. "OK well that was crazy, I just hope I'm too hung over to remember that in the morning." Jack remarked as he held onto Sam who was still laughing.  
  
"Well In that case maybe we should leave before I collapse." She said leaning onto his chest.  
  
"Well we'll go home then." He started walking towards the door before realising he couldn't remember where he lived, he really was very drunk.  
  
"Sam, where to I live cause I can't remember." He asked stopping and looking at her.  
  
"Ah, in a house." Then seeing the look he gave her "I can't remember either." Sam said looking up at him and then smiling. "Let's ask them." She added pointing to everyone around the table.  
  
"Will they know?" he asked.  
  
"I think so." Sam said thinking about it for a second and they walked off to the table.  
  
* "Nice of them to write it on my hand." Jack said to Sam as he opened the door to his house and helped her up the steps. Sam laughed at him.  
  
"What?" he asked and she shook her head.  
  
"Yeah but only because they knew you'd never remember it. And come here you've messed up your hair." It was all over the place and Sam did her best to straighten it as he closed the door and moved into the living room, she watched him at the same time and she knew it wasn't the alcohol affecting the way she felt. She loved him plain and simple and the night had been totally crazy and brought her inner-self to the surface but her feelings were true and unchanged by alcohol.  
  
He looked back at her and put his arms around her pulling her close, their thought's seemed to be following the same lines and with only a small gesture to the stairs she kissed him before they both moved towards them.  
  
* The next morning brought headaches for them both and bright sunshine filled Jacks bedroom, he tried to pull the covers over his head but gave up, as nothing seemed to do any good. Sam who lay at his side just chuckled; she had always handled hangovers well and only had a slight headache. He gave her a look and reached over her for the aspirin and water he'd brought up an hour ago, he winced as he look it and Sam just smiled at him.  
  
"So, what do you remember about last night?" she asked.  
  
"Before we came home or after?" the look on his face brought her mind back to memories of after they came home and she blushed slightly before answering his suggestive question.  
  
"Before." Her tone was unhumored but the look in her eyes was the opposite.  
  
"Ah I remember drinking - a lot and... Oh god." His assumption from last night that he wouldn't remember was proved wrong as he winced at the memory making his head ache worse than before. "We really sung that song didn't we." Sam just nodded at him before shifting propping herself on her elbow facing him.  
  
"Yes we did and before you ask everyone watched us and will probably never let us forget it." then she stopped and thought about something before she continued, "apart from Janet she was worse than both of us and I doubt she'll remember a thing." He nodded his head but the look on his face made Sam laugh at him, she'd never seem him like this - embarrassed and before last night she'd never seen him that drunk, it seemed that a lot of first's were happening to the two of them, had been for a while now and she had to admit it had been the best time in her life and thankfully it didn't show any sign of stopping.  
  
"Sam, you OK? You look kinda lost." He asked and she nodded her head.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."  
  
"Us stuff?" he asked looking at her with a sudden intensity that captivated her attention.  
  
"Yeah, and last night." he smiled at her. "And whether I should let my crazy side out again. Especially after all the trouble it caused." Sam rolled over onto her back and put her hands over her face causing Jack to laugh at her for a change.  
  
"I like crazy Sam just as much as Sam Sam." He said moving closer to her and gently pulling her hands away from her face.  
  
"Really? Even after Kari-okie?" she asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yes, really." He said softly as he put his hand though her hair and rested it on top of her head. She smiled at him as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Well as long as your sure" she replied before pulling him close and kiss him, Sam knew this was one of those life changing times and that it was one she was going to give her full attention to. He had no objections and kissed her back, his headache wasn't quite bad enough for him to stop.  
  
She also knew that night's like the night before would come and go but through it all she would still have Jack. She also knew that she'd probably never get 'I got you babe' out of her head – well their a little too true to life version anyway but she didn't mind, it just gave her an excuse to get a little sentimental once in a while – well at least every time they got that drunk and did karaoke anyway.  
  
Um, I don't know what to say, other than I hope you enjoyed it, if u did please review! thanx 


End file.
